Delivery
by SillyChris13
Summary: One-shot. Blaine is spending time with his friends and they decide to order pizza. When the pizza gets there, Blaine sees that the delivery boy is just the cutest guy he has ever seen.


**Hey guys, so last night I ordered pizza and when I opened the door I saw that the pizza delivery guy was really cute. Which then inspired me to write this short Klaine fic.**

**Also just so you know, if you've been following my multi-chaptered fic, "A Leap of Faith," this short fic has nothing to do with that one. It is completely separate.**

**Hope you like it! **

**:)**

... … …

Delivery

Time was ticking.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

_Where could Ethan be?_ Blaine thought to himself. _Where could he be?_

Blaine looked out his bedroom window from the second floor and looked into the backyard, scanning the area for his friend. He saw nothing but the green grass and long rows of violet flowers his grandmother always grew.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Ethan was around there somewhere. But where?

Blaine aimed his toy gun out the window, which was loaded with twelve rubber bullets. And all of those bullets were intended for Ethan. But Ethan was hiding somewhere in the yard. Blaine knew it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps directly behind him. Someone was in the room with him. Blaine turned around and aimed the toy gun directly at the person.

"Stop it's me!" Scott shouted as he raised his arms in the air.

Blaine put his toy gun down and went back to spying out the window. "I thought you were Ethan," Blaine said, staring at the yard and watching a bird drinking from the water fountain. _Any sudden movement could be Ethan._

"Are you guys still playing? When will the game be over? I'm hungry," Scott said as he sat down on Blaine's bed.

"The game will be over as soon as I take down Ethan," Blaine said.

"Ugh," Scott groaned as he lied back on the bed.

"Don't complain. You got shot within the first five minutes. You didn't pick a good hiding spot and I got you," Blaine smirked.

"If I tell you where Ethan is hiding, can the game be over so we can order some pizza?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Blaine smirked, keeping his eyes on the yard.

"Okay," Scott said. "Well, he's right behind you."

Blaine turned around and saw Ethan at his bedroom door. He was too slow. Ethan aimed his toy gun straight at Blaine and fired. Three bullets shot out and hit Blaine.

"I win!" Ethan cheered as he raised both his arms in the air.

Blaine stood and faced his friend. "I demand a rematch."

"Are you okay losing two times in a row? Go ahead. Let's have a rematch," Ethan smirked.

"_But_ we're ordering pizza first," Scott said, standing between Ethan and Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine and Ethan agreed.

The three boys ran downstairs to the kitchen, heading to the fridge. When they got there, they saw Blaine's mom, sitting at the dining table and writing on a notebook.

"Hey, no running in the house boys," she pointed at her son and his friends with her pen.

"Sorry, Mrs. Anderson," both Ethan and Scott apologized.

Blaine went to the counter and grabbed the paper with the number of the pizza place they would be ordering. When he got the paper, the three boys went to the living room. They decided what kind of pizza they'd be getting and Blaine made the call.

"_Thank you for ordering Domino's Pizza. Your order will arrive in 25 minutes."_

"It'll be here in twenty-five minutes!" Blaine shouted to his two friends who were busy watching a show on the living room TV. Blaine recognized the show but he had never seen it. It was called, The Walking Dead. He had heard so much about this show and it sounded really interesting and he wanted to see it, but there was simply not enough time for him to catch up.

He looked down at his phone and waited for the pizza to arrive.

… … …

After 25 minutes, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza," Blaine said getting up from his seat.

He walked to the door and opened it, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Hello, how are you?" the delivery boy said.

"I'm good. Thank you for asking," Blaine responded. He didn't look up. He was still getting his wallet from his pocket.

_There, got it._

"Your total will be $15," the delivery boy said, with a gentle and loving voice.

Blaine looked up and saw a beautiful, blue eyed boy with light brown hair. He could tell just by looking at him, that his hair was really soft. The boy looked like he was his age, 18 maybe 19. For a second, Blaine froze. This boy in front of him was beautiful. The way he spoke. The way he smiled.

Blaine took the pizza box from the boy and handed him fifteen dollars.

"Thank you," the blue eyed boy said with a smile.

Ethan walked over and took the pizza from Blaine's hands. "I'll take that." Ethan walked away back to the living room.

"Thank you and have a nice day," the blue eyed boy waved.

"Wait," Blaine stopped him. "Here's a tip." Blaine got his wallet and got five dollars.

_Five dollars? But this boy was very cute. He should give him eight._

"Here you go." Blaine handed the money to the delivery boy, causing a smile to form on his face.

"Wow, eight dollars? That's very generous of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled back.

The delivery boy put the money in his pocket and was preparing to leave. But honestly Blaine didn't want him to leave. This boy. This boy in front of him with the beautiful sea blue eyes and wonderful voice. He couldn't leave.

"Where's your next pizza delivery to?" Blaine asked, the first thing he thought of to make a conversation.

"Actually, you were my last delivery for the day. I'm done. I was going to head home," he said.

"That's good that you're done. My name's Blaine," he reached out to shake the hand of the blue eyed boy.

"My name's Kurt. Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

They shook hands. And when they touched hands, Blaine felt just how soft and warm his hand was. It was warm probably because he was carrying a box of pizza not too long ago. But his hand felt welcoming.

Suddenly both Kurt and Blaine heard explosions coming from the television show Ethan and Scott were watching. The explosions were then followed by gunshots. Blaine and Kurt looked at the TV in the living room, which could be seen from the front door, and Kurt immediately recognized the show.

"Wait, are you guys watching The Walking Dead?" Kurt asked.

Ethan looked back. "Yeah, the finale is next. Do you watch this show?"

"Yeah, I'm a big fan. I was heading home and I was planning to see the finale," Kurt said. "But I don't think I'll make it in time. I live halfway across town."

Blaine looked at Kurt with sympathy. It was too bad Kurt would be missing his show. Blaine hated it when he missed his show. _Go on Blaine. Be a gentleman._

"Well, do you want to watch it with us?" Blaine asked with a smile.

He had been so nervous to ask this boy that question.

Kurt smiled. "That'd be great but I don't want to bother anyone."

"You won't, trust me. You'll be fine," Blaine let Kurt in.

Kurt looked at the TV and was watching the scene that was on of the show. The finale was on next. He had gotten lucky he was going to watch it.

"I'll go get you some water," Blaine told Kurt.

Blaine left the room and went to the kitchen. Kurt sat down at the sofa and looked down at the floor and saw Blaine's friends eating slices of pizza and looking straight at the TV screen. They hadn't even looked back. They were deeply focused on the screen.

"Hey Blaine, you were clearly flirting with that pizza deliver guy and I saw you giving him heart eyes. So you clearly think he's cute. Did you get his number?" Ethan asked.

Ethan turned around and was surprise to see Kurt sitting at the sofa. Kurt waved back with a smile.

"Oh it's you!" Ethan said shocked. "I thought you were…"

Ethan stopped talking and turned around awkwardly to look at the TV screen. Suddenly Blaine walked into the living room and handed Kurt a water bottle. "Here you go, Kurt."

Kurt took the water and smiled at Blaine. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Blaine could not help but smile back at the beautiful boy with those beautiful blue eyes.

… … …

**Have a great week everyone!**

**\- C**


End file.
